


Shameless

by OceanofJade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Brothers, M/M, Rating: NC17, Sex, brother's friend
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofJade/pseuds/OceanofJade
Summary: 马东骨科，诺马。





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> 马东*骨科*，含*诺马*，洁癖慎入，雷慎入，未成年慎入

“Youth has no shame.”

 

李东赫总被哥哥嘲讽没有羞耻心，青春期的男孩在房间里自慰不知被哥哥逮到多少次，却依旧死性不改，做那些羞人事情时看的想的还是身体构造相同的男人，怎么会有老实体面的男孩天天想着被男人干？

直到被他哥哥抱在怀里欺负得眼泪都快出来，李东赫也没忘记以往他哥哥的这些话。他很委屈：一条腿被哥哥扛到肩膀上，哥哥压得好近，动作时他的大腿就碰到自己的脸，大腿肌肤上全是他哥哥方才射上去的黏腥液体，哥哥每动一下，那些臊人的体液就沾到他鼻子和脸颊上一些，等他哥哥终于放下他的腿，他脸上早就脏得一塌糊涂。他都被折腾成这样了，哥哥却还要用言语来羞辱他。

“东赫每天都想这样吧？每天都想着哥哥会怎么干你。”

李东赫双腿大敞，哥哥的东西在他身体里慢条斯理地撞着。耳朵听进他哥哥的话，穴里条件反射地吸紧了，惹得捉弄他的人猛地屏住呼吸，将释放的念头忍过去，继而开口：

“哥哥好不容易操东赫一次，可别这么快让我射出来，”哥哥附身吻他，把他脸上沾到的体液抹进他嘴里，含在舌尖上，哥哥用舌头舔他的下唇，分开的时候带走一点点精液，暧昧地在他俩之间拉了一道晶莹丝线，他被逗得难耐，下身不由自主地磨蹭哥哥的小腹，缠着他哥哥快点动，“我们东赫这么想要哥哥啊，做点什么吧，给点诚意。”

李东赫快哭了，一着急竟把嘴里的液体咽了下去，自己愣了两秒，随即红透了脸，眼泪拦也拦不住地往下掉，“李敏亨……你…你欺负人……”

李敏亨看见弟弟吞了他的东西，只觉得下体硬胀，光是停在穴里不动都快射出来。他又凑近去吻李东赫，舌头探进口腔，尝到他弟弟嘴里的自己的味道，浑身血液都沸腾得像庆典上燃烧的烟花。他弟弟的嘴唇湿湿的，软软的，被他的舌头和唾液浸得饱满莹润，他反复用牙尖轻轻衔住那片下唇，往外扯一扯，再放开，看它变得红润发肿，满意地轻啄几下以表欣赏。

“哥……”李东赫两只眼睛蓄满水光，嗔怪地看着李敏亨，一条胳膊绕到哥哥脖子后面，水蛇一样地缠着他靠近自己，另一只手向下伸了去摸李敏亨的大腿根，抓着那片手感良好的肉揉了几下，转而去摸他们下身连接的地方。李敏亨的阴囊被李东赫的手心暧昧地包裹，性快感飞快地通过神经传达到他的大脑，他的理智濒临分崩离析的边缘，哑着嗓子回答李东赫：“说。”

“哥哥快点动呀……”李东赫整个人像浸泡在蜜糖罐子里似的，深色皮肤细腻柔滑，连颈窝和鼻尖的汗都仿佛饱含糖分，嗓音也又甜又嗲，带着哭腔可怜兮兮地求着哥哥快些操他。

李敏亨终于又开始侵占他。李东赫后面被填得满满当当，肉道深处是他午后偷偷自慰时放进去的一颗跳蛋，刚放好就被李敏亨抓个正着，现下那颗跳蛋被李敏亨坏心眼地顶到敏感处，开了强档不停刺激着他的身体。属于哥哥身体的私密部分被李东赫吞吃了，凶猛地撞开穴肉的阻拦，毫不顾忌地顶着情趣玩具一起磨他深处的凸起，让他上面也哭，下面也哭。

李东赫性器前端不断冒水，透明黏腻的体液一刻不停地被冠部的小口吐出来，顺着翘起的阴茎往下流，流了整个茎身，流过两个囊袋，最后流到他屁股上，被哥哥的阴茎操进屁股里。穴里挤好的润滑剂已经化开了，变成水液淌在他穴口，里面的水被带出来，跟他自己的体液混到一起，流满了整个屁股。

“你怎么这么湿。”李敏亨凑近了，气息粗重，在李东赫耳边说荤话，吐息洒在李东赫耳根，激得他打了个颤，搂着哥哥的手收得更紧了，李敏亨边羞辱他边舔他的耳垂和耳廓，下面的动作加重了力度，“哥哥再干你一会儿，你是不是就要喷水了？”

李东赫从没听过这种话，更想不到对他说这些话的人会是自己的哥哥，背德和感官的刺激使他难以承受，转换了性别的联想让他羞耻到极点，错觉下一秒自己就会被哥哥干到潮喷，像毛片里那些被操爽了的女人一样喷出好多水给哥哥看。

他突然很期待哥哥能让他喷水，他甚至想喷到哥哥脸上，喷到哥哥的阴茎上，让哥哥全身都湿透，整个身体都是自己的味道。李东赫期期艾艾地小声哭叫，心里却打着淫乱的算盘，他哥哥对他的想法毫不知情，只会因他此刻的脆弱而兴奋。

李敏亨的肩膀宽阔坚实，将李东赫罩在身下，挡得严严实实。从后面看只能看见李东赫不知如何摆放的两条长腿，线条流畅，细腻光滑，随着激烈的动作和穴里的痉挛不时颤抖，就算勉强挂到李敏亨的腰上也会抖得落下来。李敏亨扳起李东赫的脸，一只手力度适中地掐着他的脖子，俯身跟他接吻，含住他的舌头吸吮，再用自己的舌头勾引他。

李东赫被他玩得头懵，软成一滩水，任他哥哥捉弄，呻吟时被吻住的话就在嗓子里呜咽，若李敏亨放开他，他就叫得变了调，喊哥哥，喊李敏亨的名字，就算声音发抖他也要喊。

他真的好喜欢他哥哥，哪怕哥哥总要羞辱他，说他骚，说他不知羞，他也喜欢哥哥。

之后他被李敏亨干射。前列腺高潮后他手软脚软，像躺在了棉花里，大脑停止了运作，只留性器射得一股一股，弄脏了他哥哥的耻毛和小腹，被他哥哥揩了抹到他唇上脸上睫毛上，里里外外被浇灌个通透。

李东赫抱着李敏亨，哼哼唧唧地说好喜欢哥哥。李敏亨任他搂抱撒娇，沉默地闭上眼，不再掺杂情欲的吻落在他肩上，然后他们交缠着身体睡过去。

 

“所以你就睡了你弟？”

李帝努抚摸李敏亨的手停顿了一秒，再开口就转阵去摸对方的下体：“李敏亨，你这根东西可真是不听话啊。”

李敏亨开始硬了，呼吸也重了些，嘴上不饶人：“挺听你话的。”

他俩这次照常约在了李帝努的卧室，床上运动刚起了个头，李敏亨的业余生活就给这场情事撒了一大把醋，全让李帝努喝了。李帝努知道自己的秘密炮友不是善茬，但也没料到对方能坏到这种程度。只是他暂时没什么吃醋的立场，纵使心里酸翻了天，也不能冷了李敏亨的兴致。

于是李帝努只能在别的地方找补。

“你干他，还是他干你？”李帝努问道，同时有一搭没一搭地去吻李敏亨的脖子和肩膀，一根指头描了李敏亨的眉骨。

“我干他。”李敏亨几乎在用气声说话，他身上的这个人似乎有特殊的魔力，他被摸几下亲几下就能飞快地硬到发疼，前一晚跟李东赫都没硬这么快。

李帝努嗤笑了一声，说：“你这么厉害呢？干我一个还不够你累啊。”他这算是绕着弯儿地告诉李敏亨自己吃醋了，后者不知道听出来了没，一双圆眼睛迷迷蒙蒙地看着他，两条腿冲他打开，挑衅似的跟他说：

“你来干我，看你会不会累。”

李帝努真正闯进身体里的时候，李敏亨才开始有点明白为什么他弟弟会那么渴求他。男人的性器在他后面缓慢地探索，进去一点就停几秒，怎么都不肯给他个痛快。他后头胀得难受，往里却隐约发痒，想被李帝努的东西抵住磨一磨、蹭一蹭，可李帝努只顾着体贴，几分钟了才进了大半，让他只能着急。

“你能不能快点。”李敏亨有点不耐烦了，脸上飞红，表情凶凶的，想吓唬李帝努加快动作。但李帝努好像被不合时宜的情愫砸昏了头，看着他烦躁的样子，听着他的催促，只觉得他是太饥渴了，想快些被自己干了，这么想着心里就乐开了花。

人跟人果真都是不一样的，李敏亨想，李帝努虽然跟李东赫同岁，身体发育得却截然不同。李东赫声音嗲，身子也嗲，肉都软软的，笔直修长的腿上都是凝脂似的蜜色的肉，要摸要捏随便玩。李帝努却哪里都硬邦邦，肌肉硬，胸膛硬，发力的大腿也硬，此刻用来操他的肉茎更硬，他几乎都想不起来当初为何是李帝努来做自己的零。李敏亨感受着李帝努终于快了起来的抽插，模模糊糊地想自己正在被跟自己弟弟一样大的人操弄，他变成了昨天的李东赫，大张着腿和穴让男人干。

他跟李东赫，究竟谁更不知羞耻？

李敏亨想不出答案，他选择无视这个问题，当前有肉吃，那就先吃了再说。他后面把李帝努吃得牢牢的，生涩但误打误撞地夹紧了那根硬得跟铁棍一般的东西，李帝努想往外抽，但一点都动不了。

“你夹这么紧干什么？疼了。”李帝努皱着眉毛，大滴大滴的汗砸在李敏亨赤裸的胸口，自己的乳头还被李敏亨随意地揉捻，他上下都难受。

“那你出去干什么？”李敏亨反问他，底下一点力道都不放，还把腿也搭到李帝努腰侧，抬眼瞪他，“进来了就快干啊，墨迹什么？你不做换我。”

李帝努赶忙把委屈咽回肚子里，前后送腰，顶开肉穴里一层一层的肉箍，把自己拼命往里撞。李敏亨开始爽了，享受地眯了眼睛，在李帝努撞到前列腺的时候发出几声沙哑的呻吟，情不自禁地夹得更紧，勾得李帝努着了魔似的插他，又硬又热的阴茎来回进出他的股间，还有点黏的润滑剂被带出来，黏黏乎乎地溅了一大片。李敏亨用手去摸，摸到湿透的床单和自己腻滑的臀肉，莫名感到兴奋，给自己做心理暗示：他被李帝努干湿了，像李东赫那样为男人出水了。

李帝努喘着气说他真湿，他猛地缩了后面，这话对他的身体似乎异常受用。眼前的场景仿佛是他跟李东赫的角色反转，他变成了李东赫，李东赫变成李帝努，总有一人因为另一个变得淫痴。

被李帝努操射前，李敏亨索性放声浪叫，音调都扭了弯，声音也带了他没察觉的媚意。整间屋子都是李敏亨的呻吟和李帝努的喘息，连同肉体拍合的声音跟床身摇晃的噪音响在一起，打开屋门就能让一室春光泄个干净。

射完后，李敏亨伏在李帝努腿间给他口，不去管李帝努如何胡乱地往他嘴里捅，也不在乎性器前端迸出的腥臊液体浓稠地射满了他的口腔。他全都接受了。

 

李敏亨觉得也许他再没资格指责李东赫。他尝到了李东赫喜欢的味道，体验了李东赫向他索取的欢愉，滋味真的不赖。

美味当头，谁还要那点微不足道的羞耻心，他跟他弟弟都是同类罢了。


End file.
